Graham's grandchildren
The Grandchildren are Graham's future descendents that he dreams about during Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder: From the Chronicles of Daventry, Part V. Background They are the hinted to be multiple children of Alexander and Cassima, and also future children of Rosella as well (either Edgar or Connor though Graham only knows of Edgar at this time from Her adventure in a Tamir a year before) once they are rescued from Mordack's clutches. Below are transcripts (from Derek Karlavaegen) of Graham discussing his future grandchildren, and dreams of being a grandfather. First when talking to Rumplestiltskin in Serenia's woods, again when trading the Marionette for Sled, and finally when he rejoines his family and sees Alexander fall in love with Cassima, hinting that Alexander and Cassima would bear him many grandchildren together (at least two). :ln front of the place, a young gnome played merrily with a toy, a finely carved marionette. On a nearby stump at a much older gnome smoking a pipe filled with some aromatic herb. The homey sight threatened to bring new tears to Graham's eyes, suggesting to him that if he were not successful in his quest, he might very well never know the joys of being a grandfather. :"Not very likely. What would an adventurer like you want with a marionette, anyway?" :It's for my grandchildren." :Cedric hooted for attention. "You're not a grandfather, Graham. What are you talking about?" :"I want to be." :This transaction became both the easiest and the hardest for Graham. The sled, of course, cost more coin that the king had. Graham didn't want to part with the marionette, but it was all he had to offer in payment for the sled. Anyway, he said to himself, if I don't rescue my family, I'll never have grandchildren. The price is steep, but necessary. That decided, the deal was made, although the toymaker kept insisting that he was getting the better of Graham. :With one easy magical gesture, the king and his family were together once more, all hugging and kissing and embracing and crying and rejoicing. When they finally calmed, Graham introduced all to Cassima, who had saved his life in the dungeon. They thanked her with new hugs and kisses. Alexander was especially grateful for the pretty maiden's aid in setting them free. To the surprise of all, he begged leave to visit her on the Green Isles. She blushed, then accepted. Hugging Valanice closer, Graham had new visions of grandchildren. : At the end of KQ1SCI the story mentions that Graham saw ahead to the future, seeing his own future adventures, and his Children's own adventures.17 And thus ended Sir Graham's great quest for the lost treasures of Daventry. Despite the loss of their beloved King Edward, the people of Daventry grew happy and prosperous and flourished for years to come. 18 And whenever King Graham looked into his magic mirror, he saw visions of adventures yet to come...for him, for his children, and for Daventry, the land he loved If this is the case he might have even seen visions of the births of his Grandchildren, and the possibly those they would marry as well. However, KQ1SCI exists along 'game realities' and thus one of the alternate dimensions, and/or a merged shared universe (as per the Novels and The Official Book of King's Quest, 3rd Edition), so how much of an effect seeing the future play out on Graham's future is not known. There are a number of small differences between the merged/shared or KQ1 Remake universe and that of the original/prime timelines (but those likely would have little effect on his grandchildren). Behind the scenes Reboot universe In the Reboot Universe timeline Graham had only two grand children by the time of his death. These included Gartholomew (son of Rosella and Edgar) and Gwendolyn (daughter of Alexander and Cassima). The Reboot Universe however takes considerably different path than that of the original game realities or that in the Companion or the novels. References Category:Royal Family Category:Grandsons Category:Granddaughters